1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention generally relates to a ground proximity warning system and more particularly to a system that provides a warning to the pilot of an aircraft of a relatively dangerous flight condition, such as improper configuration of the flaps during a take-off mode of flight before the aircraft becomes airborne.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ground proximity warning systems that provide a warning of a dangerous flight condition during various modes of flight, including a take-off mode of flight, are generally known in the art. Examples of ground proximity warning systems that provide a warning during a take-off mode of flight are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,358; 3,947,808; 3,947,810; 4,818,992; 4,951,047; and 5,283,574, hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,218 discloses another warning system which provides a warning of a dangerous flight condition to the pilot of an aircraft during a take-off mode of flight. The system disclosed in the '218 patent also monitors the flap position and provides an aural warning when the flaps are down during a take-off mode of flight.
The warning systems disclosed in the above-mentioned patents are generally not enabled until the aircraft becomes airborne. However, for certain aircraft, such warning systems may not provide an adequate warning during certain flight conditions, such as a loss of an engine during take-off. For such aircraft, loss of an engine coupled with, for example, improper flap configuration, may prevent the aircraft from gaining sufficient altitude during a take-off mode of flight. Since the known warning systems are generally not enabled until the aircraft has attained, for example, at least 50 feet of radio altitude, such warning systems may not provide an adequate warning to the pilot under such conditions.